


reckoning

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “well, who is it that you love?”“you.”or in which a young royal and his rebel friend spill out their emotions on a rooftop.





	reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> i finally updated after a whole few months! here’s some pre-valki i wrote during school, enjoy!

“so how’s the royal shig going with you?”

 

the young valkyrie speaks up as she downs a bottle of stolen whiskey from one of the nearby parlours down and around the corner. her and a certain raven-haired prince are sitting up top one of the tall village houses, overlooking the whole town and the distant castle, lights shining bright almost like surtur’s hellfires.

 

they do this well often, with them climbing up towering and toppling structures and letting themselves relax after a long day of stealing from the peaceful said town. sometimes thor would end up finding them and give loki a tell-off for disobeying his so-called “father’s” rules and making almost everyone in his family worried like the devil.

 

loki would roll his eyes at this, his brother always being the typical “overprotective” sibling he always was, but this night was different. both him and brunnhilde were not interrupted by his older god brother, and only looked out to the view that spread out across them both.

 

“it’s going slow,” he starts, eyes still fixated at the village lights lining across.

 

“there’s been preparations going around recently though, i’ve a hectic schedule ahead of me, so i may not be able to be with you all the time.”

 

brunnhilde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. not being able to see her? sure, she understood that he had oncoming plans that were important to his royal status and also as a benevolent friend of hers, but she ached to pry more at the reasons why.

 

after all, they did promise each other to always be honest, even if whatever they say either makes them laugh out loud, scare them to their bones, or get them in a more intimate and private spot than usual.

 

“ahead of you? that’s sudden.” she says, waving around her bottle in circles.

 

“i know, pretty insane if you ask me.” loki chuckles for a few seconds, then switching suddenly to a gloomy look.

 

the young valkyrie noticed this, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the roof.

 

“what is it?” she asks, a solemn look painted across her face before she drinks down the alcohol in her hand.

 

the prince hesitated for a moment, parting his mouth and finding desperately for the words he was going to spill out, which, in no avail, only came to a sigh of sadness again.

 

he parts his gaze from the city and onto his right, looking at brunnhilde.

 

“i’m getting married.”

 

those three words hit the valkyrie like a missile, and she was visibly taken aback by them, her eyes widening and nearly choking on her drink, which she spits out.

 

“married?” she said.

 

“b-but why?” her concern was almost present, as she stared in shock at the raven-haired prince before her.

 

loki was now regretting his decision to tell her, for he knew that she would become increasingly shaken by the announcement. nevertheless, he decided to continue.

 

“they’re wanting me to get married, it’s for a pyramid scheme over on vanaheim, and they’re using me to unite both them and asgard.” loki’s head hung down in shame and disappointment.

 

he had been told the news by that of the allfather, who stated that he was to be betrothed to the lady sigyn at midnight in the coming week, which sent loki into a full panic. he didn’t think of her that way, only of that as someone he knew, but it was rumoured that she wanted to take up the opportunity and accepted gratefully for “the fun of it”.

 

well, to him? this wasn’t any fun at all.

 

“to be honest, i’ve never liked sigyn.” he confessed.

 

“yes, she does look beautiful, but she isn’t that courageous.” the prince lowers his gaze to meet brunnhilde’s.

 

“when i first met her, i thought she’d be interesting to talk to. turns out she’s a complete bore and is only interested in my looks.”

 

brunnhilde looked to the side for a moment, then turned back to the city view. almost a half had passed, and the lights were getting dimmer and dimmer, possibly shops closing off for the night or nearby townhouses blowing away their lanterns and candles for some shut-eye.

 

“i don’t understand,” she finally crafts her words after listening to the prince’s revelation.

 

“why is it that you’re getting married so soon? and even when you’re literally sixteen years old?”

 

it was true. loki was in the middle of his teenhood, and he only had a few years before his eventual coming of age. he would be thrust into adultery quite quickly, and the valkyrie found that as a issue which will not be reversed.

 

“i don’t know, i tried reasoning with them, but to no avail.” loki had absolutely no say in the decision, and was therefore shunned from ever speaking a word.

 

“i don’t want to be forced to be with someone, brunn.” he spoke again, facing towards the valkyrie again.

 

“i want to have a chance at loving someone naturally, and being paired with sigyn puts me off quite greatly.”

 

brunnhilde nodded in agreement at his words, her gaze only on him.

 

“i just want to love someone, you know? someone who’s courageous, cunning, but also gentle and loving. someone who i can talk to about my issues, feelings, honestly? i don’t care, just as long as someone loves me back like that.” the prince finally finished.

 

he took a long breath, heaving in his emotions and finally letting out a sigh.

 

“well, who is it that you love?” the valkyrie replied, still having her sight stuck onto loki, who was looking away from her.

 

the prince had paused for a moment, and it was as if time had stopped running around them both, the chirping of the nocturnals and the sound of the wind rushing suddenly hitting a block in the road.

 

he turned to meet her eyes again, this time more intimately than before, with him opening his lips quite slightly and then swallowing on nothing.

 

with his cold hand placed on her warm fingers, he spoke.

 

“you.”


End file.
